V1RU5
105,092 |civilians = 86,992 |soldiers = 18,100 |soldiereff = 40,464 |density = 44.85 |litrate = 100 |religion = Mixed |casualties = 1,070,123 |attacking = 358,482 |defending = 711,641 |casualtyrank = 2,677 |currency = Euro |infra = 7,999.99 |tech = 2,500.54 |nationstrength = 45,805.773 |rank = 3,084 |efficiency = 56.55 |landarea = 2,343.021 |environment = 4 |envnum = 3.49 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nativeresources = Fish Sugar |connectedresources = Aluminum Marble Spices Water Uranium Lumber Cattle Iron Pigs Wheat |bonusresources = Beer Fast Food Construction }} V1RU5 is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 810 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. National Policies Foreign Affairs - It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Nuclear Power - V1RU5 is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Internal Affairs- The military of V1RU5 has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. V1RU5 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. V1RU5 believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of V1RU5 will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Nation of V1RU5 was formed July 22, 2010 at 3:40:24 AM. The leader appointed is ABVirus whom governs his people quite well. V1RU5 was asked to join Shin-Ra on July 23, 2010 and V1RU5 joined at that moment 2:56:48 PM. Since V1RU5 membership with Shin-Ra the nation has moved up in importance. Over the course of the two months ABVirus gained the position Head of Urban Development Department and is apart of a Joint Control over the Science Department in Shin-Ra alliance. The Join Control was brought up to the board, which was decided to be implemented by a vote of all board members. V1RU5 was apart of the Shin-Ra alliance for several months when Shin-Ra disbanded July 14, 2011. ABVirus lead his nation to yet another alliance that was willing to help nations from the disbanded Shin-Ra. Paragon was that alliance. V1RU5 joined Paragon 7/13/2011 1:56:44 AM. ABVirus as taken the position of Fire Dragonslayer in Paragon. V1RU5 started preforming diligently in the Fire Dragonslayer position. V1RU5 was able to define its role in Paragon as the Fire Dragonslayer in the Grudge War where many nations from all three opposing alliances would clash with V1RU5 to be defeated throughout the course of the war.